Lunch Date
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: A lunch date could have gone well, but instead goes all wrong.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Neopets. My cousin **Cracked Pepper** and I were discussing how there are only female faeries and how that means relationships within species have to all be homosexual and this idea popped into our heads._

**Lunch Date**

When Jhudora first met Illusion she saw another faerie with sun baked skin and freckles to go with it. Even for an Earth Faerie it was rumored that Illusion was a wild one. By that the older faeries didn't mean that she got into trouble, but that the female was more attuned to nature. The way Jhudora acquainted it in her mind as Illusion being some kind of wild animal that needed to be brought under her control.

When Illusion first met Jhudora, she saw a faerie that was fair of skin and had a beauty about her that Illusion might say she was somewhat envious of. She found herself wanting to be closer despite the fact Jhodora was in fact poison. Then again, there was the mantra that you needed to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. This is what she told herself.

The place they met was in the basement of Fyora's castle where all young faeries go to learn their lessons. Both proved that they were sharp of wit, so it was quite understanding when they were assigned each other as partners for their project that was due in a months time. Neither thought of it and at first they simply met at the library, but the gaggle of fan girls among the other faeries caused the Library Faerie great annoyance.

Thus Jhudora was the one to suggest the date. It wasn't as simple as asking her out. No... she didn't want to be on any kind of even playing field with Illusion, but she could imagine progressing the relationship so that Illusion would come to bed submissively, a collar around her neck and stripped of her clothing. She wished to take a whip to the girl's hide like she did her Neopet slaves, and when she was at her home day dreaming of what she would do, she found herself licking her lips with delight.

So she asked. "This is such a bore. Why don't we find somewhere else to do our project."

Illusion of course wanted to get to know Jhudora better. She wanted to be on equal terms with her and she wanted to taste her luscious, poisonous lips. In some ways she wanted to frolic nude with her as well as she would do in her most private parts of her glade, so that each of them could gaze upon each others bodies.

Jhudora found herself walking to the address that Illusion had mentioned. She imagined that the girl would in fact be getting on her hands and knees to beg Jhudora to be her master, going so far as to lick her feet. She would be for her to use her and they would return back to her home and she would personally strip the other female to her birthday suit and then place a collar around her neck and then bring out the items of ultimate delight.

That was until she arrived at the place.

The place was a nice little cafe and was fluffy sweet and she found herself wondering why her servent would pick such a place. "_Well... of course she isn't my servant yet... but still... this place, to bring a dark Faerie._" There came the temptation then to use a spell to lock up the females joints and to take a whip to the female and to watch as she used it to publicly strip the other Faerie.

Of course... that would get her in a lot of trouble.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bringing me to a cafe of all places. You do realize I am a Dark Faerie. You should beg me for forgiveness." The sudden thought of the other female opening up her front to expose herself was what would happen, but it of course wasn't.

Illusion on the other hand had been hoping for sweetness with this other faerie that had caught her attention. She had hoped that the sweats would end in a mutual kiss between the two and she could take the female to her glade and they would strip each other of their clothes, kissing each other as they did so.

When she arrived, there suddenly came the imagining of stripping each other right there and then kissing under the cafe table, but of course that wasn't decent. And then the other was upset, and the imagining switched around she imagined using a spell on the female to give her neko ears would be great, and she would come home for her. She would then be punished by being an actual pet and Illusion would pet her. She shook her head. "I don't owe you an apology."

"Yes... you do."

"No... I don't."

"I guess that this particular relationship isn't going to work out."

"Yes. We should ask for different partners."

Illusion turned and headed back to her glade, where she slipped off her clothing and then slipped into her cool bed that was made of leaves. "Seriously... things are just too hot. I'm glad I have my own place so I don't have to worry about decency issues that you have to worry about in the public. Still... it would have been nice."

Jhudora on the other hand decided to go else where and began to cast spells on various Neopets and causing other trouble, before capturing a few new pets and taking them back to her place. She placed them in cages and her mind imagined Illusion in one, completely naked and begging to be out of the cage. "Well... I guess I could hope to eventually become stronger then her. Making her beg me to stop makes a whole lot more sense then my trying to make her do what I want."

But of course it was to never happen.


End file.
